


The Boy With The Eager Eyes

by Chippita13, farmersmumz



Series: Change Your Mind [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorms, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, House Parties, Language Kink, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Pining, Rated M for later Chapters, Roommates, Sexual Confusion, Slow Build, Smoking, Tags May Change, The Killers references are mighty, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippita13/pseuds/Chippita13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmersmumz/pseuds/farmersmumz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt transfers to Rose University located in Trost, Massachusetts in pursuit of a degree as well as new start. However, the journey through college may be a little more difficult after he meets future best friend as well as possible love interest, Jean Kirschtein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series was inspired from a rp in between me and a friend. The mentioned friend, the ever so lovely Chippita13, suggested we turn it into a fic and bip bop bam here we are. "The Boy With The Eager Eyes" is Marco's POV (written by farmersmumz) and "The Honest Man" is Jean's POV (written by Chippita13). I hope you will enjoy this story because we had a lot of fun writing it. Also my tumblr is missmonokuma.tumblr.com if you're interested in contacting me or simply following.

Being so far away from home wasn't the reason my stomach ached incessantly throughout the entire road trip out here. If you think about it, two thousand miles really doesn't seem like that great of a distance. The drive home would only take me a few days if I had enough coffee and fast food to keep me at bay. Distance only seemed like a number to me, a number that held the significance between my old life and the new one I was just dipping my toes into. No, the reason for the dull fire that pooled in my stomach was the fear of isolation. At times, the maddening sound of silence had been almost too much to handle. But it was going to be different now. With each highway sign and city that passed the ache gradually faded. It wasn't until I finally saw the stone buildings and rose emblems scattered over the campus that I finally started to feel at peace.

Unpacking all of my things wasn't as difficult as I was expecting it to be because my suite mates were people I knew and were nothing short of hospitable. Armin Arlert and Eren Jaeger actually played an important role in my life the past year. The three of us would video chat with each other frequently back when I was in New Mexico so it was almost surreal seeing them in person. It definitely took a while for me to get used to seeing them from the chest up. As I expected, Eren was just as energetic and brash as he was during the video calls while Armin seemed to be more reserved and humble. Their personalities contrasted incredibly however that didn't affect their friendship in any way. In fact, the more I watched them interact with it appeared that they balanced each other in a manner that could almost be called divine. Staying in the same suite as these two reminded me of being away at a summer camp. Except I do homework, the showers stay hot, and I don’t have to help everyone else make a dream catcher. Okay, so maybe this wasn't like summer camp but still it was a new environment that I found both intimidating as well as slightly frightening. Eren and Armin stayed in one room while I occupied the other one by myself. There were both pros and cons to having three people to a dorm. Pros included better bathroom rotation, less cleaning up and a rather peaceful living environment. Cons included getting used to different sleeping schedules (Eren taking sporadic naps throughput the day and Armin going to be at 10:30 on the dot religiously), running out of the frosted flakes at a surprisingly fast rate, and finding myself to be an awkward third wheel in most conversations that diffused to inside stories.

However, it wasn't like I was unhappy living with them. They were incredibly generous and considerate to me. On the first day they showed me around the campus and helped me figure out where all my classes were at so I wouldn't be late for any of them. I could have just found them by myself but they wanted to ensure that my first day of classes went on without a single difficulty. Though it felt as if the days were shorter (perhaps because of the time zone difference) I finally made it to Thursday, which was the beginning of my first weekend of the semester.

Finally, it was the evening and I had some time to myself. Well, I usually had time to myself however that was beside the point. Eren was napping on the couch and Armin was out but I couldn't remember exactly what he said he was doing. Since I had some time to spare I decided to go over some notes and do a few review questions. I left my room to go get something to drink until I walked around and noticed how messy the dorm had gotten in only a week.

With a sigh, I returned to my room to grab the laundry basket and proceeded to stuff as many garments as possible into it. I carefully maneuvered a pair of pants, a hoodie and some socks out from under Eren’s sleeping body. He let out a few gentle snores and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face. The small fleece blanket had fallen on the floor so I picked it up and draped it over him while trying not to wake him up. He flipped over onto his stomach and wiggled his toes while stuffing his forehead into the crease of his arm. With a small shake of my head I returned back to the task at hand. Most of the laundry collected turned out to be Eren’s but I wasn't necessarily shocked. There would be days where the couch was as far as he made it. Once on his plush throne he would gradually remove articles of clothing until he fell asleep. Telling myself this would be the only time I did his laundry, I headed for the door.

Of course the basket was way too full as the clothes formed a miniature mountain which obstructed my view in front. Using the tips of my left hand and the sweep of my foot I managed to open the door and make it safely into the hallway. Now I had to navigate my way to the laundry room. Thankfully the room was on the same floor and the only thing that stood between me and fresh clothes was a long hallway. By going off the numbers on the wall I could tell I was getting closer to my destination. Victory was so close I could taste it. That was until the bump and grunt halted me in my tracks. I peeked over to see a guy with a blonde undercut snarling, “Hey, watch it buddy.” Oh God it was only the first week and I already managed to embarrass myself. Blood rushed to my face as shame swelled in my chest. At the corner of my eye I saw the guy I ran into holding the door open for me which was a little confusing but I quickly scurried in.

“Th-Thanks!” I managed to squeak out while scampering to the nearest washing machine. As soon as I opened the lid I dumped so many clothes with such speed that my arm started burning. My heart pounded in my ears and my face insisted on staying crimson. The whole situation felt so awkward that I tried to put off facing him as much as I could. After closing the lid I fidgeted with the dials for a few moments as I took in deep breaths. Eventually we would have to look at each other so there was no point in avoiding it any longer.

I turned around to finally see who I had bumped into, and to be honest it was a little shocking. He had a ruggedly charming face with sharp, piercing brown eyes. Unable to read his expression I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled weakly. “About earlier, I'm really sorry. I should've made two trips instead of piling all of my clothes up like that." All that was left was to pray that this guy wasn't about to verbally tear me to shreds. My stomach flipped in anticipation while I prepared myself for the sharp hiss of his voice.

His posture loosened up as he slid his hands into his sweatpants pockets. With a shrug he replied in a calm voice, "Relax. It's fine. We don't need you having an aneurysm.” He smirked and relief poured over me. He didn't seem to be as near as frightening as I was making him out to be. “Though, I gotta ask….” He began with a curious tone as I stiffened once again. “How'd you manage to make that much laundry in a week?"

The question caught me a bit off guard and I began rubbing my arm in search of an answer. “Well, I've been so caught up in the whole college experience and trying to get used to this crazy environment I just kind of, uh...well it's not really a good excuse, I've just been lazy is all." I laughed lightly out of embarrassment, listening to the water filling the machine. Did I forget something? With a quick glance to the right of the guys shoulder I noticed a purple detergent jug with a bright orange cap. It read ‘mountain breeze’ on the sticker. I was never fond of that smell so I always used the ‘spring field’ soap. Wait a minute. “I FORGOT TO PUT LAUNDRY SOAP IN THE LOAD!" I shouted as a spun on my heel towards the detergent. With a small sprint I grabbed the soap jug, unscrewed the cap and filled it to the line. With a swift motion I opened the lid to the machine, poured it in and closed the lid with an exasperated sigh. Suddenly remembering I wasn't alone my cheeks brightened yet again and more nervous laughter built up in the back of my throat. I turned around again and pointed at the washer. "I knew I forgot something but I couldn't put my finger on it. I'd lose half of my head if it wasn't attached," I chuckled.

The awkward silence that followed only encouraged the butterflies in my stomach to rampage harder than before. Of course it didn't help that this guy kept staring at me like he could see into my core. I looked at the bridge of his nose to avoid the intense eye contact. He already said he was sorry and obviously wasn't going to chew me out over our small collision but I still couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes again. "So...I take it you live on this floor too, then,” he said breaking the silence. He was initiating the conversation again and for some reason it made me feel a little more at ease knowing that he was trying to talk to me. Was he trying to be nice to me?

I nodded hesitantly and straightened my back from the previous slouch. A small knot twisted in my stomach as I forced myself to look this guy in the eyes. His face was softer than before so it was easier to maintain eye contact. Wow, his eyes really were intense, with all the light brown hues and gradients blending harmoniously. I cleared my throat and responded, “Uh, yeah I live in 202.” I began wondering why he continued to talk to me and reasoned it was only polite to at least tell him my name. Maybe this situation wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be. With a sudden, as well as rare, boost of confidence I started walking towards him. While walking I managed to scrape the tip of my right shoe across the ground, nearly launching me head first into the ground. Get it together Bodt, c'mon now. I straightened myself up, approached him, and with the best smile I could manage I said, “My name’s Marco.”

He looked a bit taken aback as he said, “Huh, how about that? I'm just down the hall in 210." He reached out and firmly took my hand. His hand was as soft as it was warm. The subtle brush of his fingertips on the edge of the back of my hand tingled. “I’m Jean,” he said as I let go of his hand. The warmth vanished from my hand and traveled to my cheeks. The way he pronounced the beginning of his name made me wonder about how he spelled it, but I would burn that bridge once I got to it. Is that how that saying went? During my internal pondering Jean shot me a smirk. Oh, right, we were introducing ourselves.

"Nice to meet you, Jean!" I said with my face beaming. I started to feel that rush of excitement surge again. "I'm glad we ran into each other. I've only talked to a few people since I've been here and it's always nice meeting new people." The conversation took a more sullen turn while I tried to keep it going. "My roommates are best friends so it's nice to have a conversation with someone who doesn't constantly bring up inside stories." The guilt hit me like a semi as what I said registered in my ears. I frantically raised my hands and tried to make up for that statement, “Not that it's not interesting hearing what people say about their lives, I mean, I don't have a problem with that." Listening to Eren and Armin’s stories were actually very entertaining, but I couldn't help but feel a little left out occasionally. However that didn't excuse what I said.

Jean chuckled, "Nah, it's fine. Say what you want, don't apologize." Jean brushed off my complaint as he leaned against a dryer. "Besides, I totally get it. But if you thought that was bad...two of my roommates are dating. Imagine every conversation devolving into really awkward tickle fights. It can get...a little uncomfortable." His face reddened slightly. His embarrassment sparked my curiosity about what exactly he was remembering but at the same instance I didn't want to know.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine how uncomfortable that is. And here I am complaining about how hard I have it." I smiled weakly but I felt horrible for complaining over something as small as Eren and Armin’s friendship. I had no right to complain over something as minor as feeling a little left out sometimes. They were best friends and that closeness was just part of the package deal. Also, it was never like they deliberately left me out of everything. In actuality they had been very nice to me and showed nothing but kindness to me. I couldn't even begin to empathize completely with Jean’s situation. He must have felt so out of place, much worse than me.

Jean shrugged with an indifferent face although his body was still stiff. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything. Just annoying sometimes, I guess. Don't worry about it.” I sighed in relief that he hadn't found my complaining irritating and viewed me as self-centered. Thinking about Jean’s situation left a small ache in my chest. I glanced over to my hand and my thoughts halted. How long had it been resting on his shoulder?

My eyes drifted over to his face and when our eyes met my chest started pounding. My face burned brighter than before as the thoughts screamed in my head but I couldn't process a single one of them. The only thing I could concentrate on was the rampant thump in my ears. His eyes scanned over my face as I shouted at myself, THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY, BODT! DO IT NOW! I finally found the words and they spilled out as soon as I opened my mouth. "Maybe some time when you're lonely, we can hang out."

At last the awkward silence had been broken by my clumsily delivered proposal. Jean looked up at me and thought for a moment. His face remained cool as he shrugged. “Yeah...Whatever. That'd be cool, I guess." His indifference left me a little disappointed but it’s not like I could blame him. I probably came on too strongly and holding his shoulder for over a solid minute straight could have also contributed to his lack of enthusiasm. He cleared his throat and said, "So, uh...What are you doing now, anyway? We could go kill some time in my room until the laundry's done. If you want."

His voice brought me back to the present. I realized I had been staring blankly at him and wow, I was probably invading his personal space. I took a few steps back and brought my leather wrist watch to view. We put the clothes in a few minutes ago so it seemed we had quite some time before the clothes would be done. “All I'm doing at the moment is waiting for the laundry to get done.” I let out a small nervous laugh and the corners of my mouth twitched ever so slightly in what could barely pass as a smile. "I would love to spend some time with you."

The indifference on Jean’s face never left but it didn't bother me too much. I was still trying to figure out what type of person he was. From what I’d seen so far he seemed to be laid back however he wasn't afraid to speak up if something bothered him. The fact that I had managed to make it on his good side was really satisfying as well as relieving. To think I bumped into him a few minutes ago and now he was agreeing to hang out with me was surreal. It was almost like we were friends. The realization that Jean could be my first friend I made here by myself made me squeak. Thankfully he didn't hear me though, because that would have been embarrassing and he had seen too much of my dorkiness for one day.

He walked over to the washer and checked the time he had left. "Great. I'll lead the way,” he said as he grabbed his laundry basket off the floor. He walked by me and I rushed to grab my own basket so I could follow him to his dorm. Everything became exciting suddenly as it sunk in that we were going to spend some time together. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of forming a friendship with Jean. Ever since I got here I had been worrying about spending the majority of my time by myself, save for the few times I was with Eren and Armin and now I was going to hang out with Jean What’s-His-Name. Note to self, ask future buddy what his last name is.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my shoe scraped across the hallway floor and caused me to stumble. While I was falling I braced myself for the impact with the ground however I managed to bump into something warm instead. “Omf!” the voice grunted and I immediately backed away. As soon as I straightened up I began apologizing so fast that my words were almost garbled as I ran low on air. The victim of my fall scoffed at me and looked me up and down. With a sneer he spat, “Sure, Frecklefuck just watch where your gigantic legs are moving next time.” He turned away from me and walked past me. My face heated as the needles prickled at the back of my neck. The mortification grew with each second and a heavy pressure latched onto my chest. Damn my clumsiness, as if I wasn't already awkward enough I had to knock into people like it was scheduled.

The next thing I heard was the thud of something hitting the ground. I looked over to find the source of the sound when I saw Jean with an irritated face walking towards the guy I ran into. The embarrassment was quickly replaced with panic as I watched Jean walk past me. His body language was defensive as his shoulder blades moved back, his chest pushed out, and he had more stride in his step. “Hey, ass-wipe. He said he was sorry. What’s your fucking problem?” he said with the same sharpness in his voice from when I first ran into him.

The other guy turned back around and his sneer had been replaced with a murderous grimace. "My problem is that this big ass motherfucker can't see worth a shit, and that he probably needs to occasionally check his surroundings instead of spacing out like a goddamn waste. What're you, his boyfriend or something?" Suddenly those vicious cold eyes had traveled from Jean back to me. An irritation pinched in the back of my mind as I stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye.

With a stern voice I declared, "I don't see why you would assume that, since we were merely walking together. Even if he were, which he isn't, I don't see why it would inconvenience you in anyway. I said I was sorry and I really meant it. Now if you could please leave me be I would appreciate it." My heart started beating fast as this guy’s hateful stare was rubbing at me in all the wrong places. Although he had a right to be irritated he had no right to spew ignorant hate.

The guy laughed and snarled, "Well I guess that answers my question. Whatever, fairy boys, you're not worth it." His stare moved over at Jean once more as another snide laugh sounded. I thought that would have been the end of it. He’d walk away leaving us with a heat in out chest and a shake in our walk but before I could approach Jean to confide in him I saw him move with a quick pace over to the other guy. With a swift punch a crack from the guy’s nose sounded in the hall.

The shock came and went over me quickly as the guy stumbled back and Jean continued swinging at him. The rage in his face was terrifying however I had to do something before campus security got involved. I looked up across to see a bystander watching in shock as Jean continued landing hit after hit. I shouted at him, “You! Grab the other guy.” He blinked a few times as my command registered but shortly he grabbed the other guy and swung him away out of Jean’s reach. I stepped in and wrapped my arms around Jean’s chest and with a heave I swung him in the opposite direction. He continued to violently thrash against me. “Jean! Calm down!” I shouted.

I could hear Jean’s heavy breathing as his thrashes condensed to tired squirms. I could feel his rapidly beating heart against my inner forearm and he began to settle down. The breaths from his nose were more spaced apart and deeper; as he inhaled and exhaled his shoulder blades brushed against my chest. I began counting the amount of breaths he was taking to make sure he was getting enough air in his lungs. Finally he huffed and breathed out, “Alright…alright I’m fine. I’ll behave. Can you let me the fuck go now?”

Sure that he was back in control of his emotions and he could stand up on his own, I finally released him. I watched the emotions pour over his face. His eyes looked squinted as his nose was slightly crinkled. He was trembling slightly as he continued to take in deep breaths. I felt an ache in my heart seeing him so upset over what happened. Jean kept his eyes to the ground and quietly said, “Sorry ‘bout that…”

The tone of his voice scraped against my ears. Jean sounded so sullen over his small quarrel. He turned his head towards me and his eyes cautiously met mine. I let out a sigh and the guilt began to eat away inside. “Jean, I should be the one apologizing. I should have just been more careful about where I was going and walked away when he started saying those things. I put you in a compromising situation and that was wrong of me. If you don't want to hang out anymore I'll understand. You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm new around here."

If I had been paying more attention instead of day dreaming I never would have run into that guy and subsequently the fight would have never occurred. God knows what would have happened if campus security would have gotten involved. He could have gotten in big trouble and it all would have been because of me, definitely not someone worth the hassle. There was a chance that the only reason Jean agreed to hang out with me was because I looked so pathetic. He probably felt guilty about earlier so he decided to be nice to me. Jean looked angry again as he quickly stepped towards me. He reached out and gripped my shoulder.

The sudden contact sent a shock through my body as Jean stared into my eyes. With a strong voice he said, "Let's get something straight. None of this is your fault, got that? Yeah you tripped. So what? It was a fucking accident. It's that asshole's fault for reacting the way he did. And I...probably could have handled that situation better too. Whatever...I'm working on it. But that's on me, got it?" My legs quaked at the intensity in his gaze and the reassurance that filled me once his message registered. He let go of my shoulder and stepped back. He crossed his arms over his chest and asked, “So are we going to my room or not?” The exhilaration of knowing Jean didn't think that I was a huge screw up and that he still wanted to be my friend bubbled over. A wide smile spread over my face and caught up in a rush of energy I let out an eager, “Hell yeah!” Realizing what I had just said my hand instinctively covered my mouth as I looked at the ground afraid to look Jean in the eye. Did I really just say that? How loud was that? Oh god he thinks I'm a spaz now. My face slowly turned back up at him and I lowered my hand while smiling out of mortification. Quietly I muttered, “Uh, I mean, of course, I’d love to.” I guess I was lying earlier when I thought he had seen enough of my dorkiness for one day.

Jean smiled but his lips began to quiver as his face started reddening and snort sounded from his throat as his shoulders started to shake. Soon Jean’s laugh filled the hallway as he leaned over to pick up his laundry basket off the floor. I grabbed mine too, relishing in his laughter. His laugh was hearty and the way it poured over me forced another wide grin onto my face. After I stood back up I was surprised by the sudden contact of Jean’s arm around my shoulder. Jean smirked at me with a devilish glint in his eyes, “Then I better escort you before you manage to run into someone for a third time tonight.”

Jean’s teasing set me at ease and I couldn't help but laugh as well. As we walked down the hallway the happiness settled in my chest. Jean was my first friend I made here and despite everything that happened he stuck around. “I guess that’s just one of my talents. Bumping into people, I mean,” I said jokingly. And for once I was thankful for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Marco and Jean's first night keeps rolling on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks in a year late with starbucks* What up punks guess who just got out of prison.

Unable to contain my excitement I try to distract myself from the first hangout jitters by looking at the walls. Wait a second, these numbers look familiar. Especially that one. That’s my room. 

“Hey, our dorms really aren’t that far apart,” I say as I point at my room. Jean glances over towards my room. 

“Huh… No kidding. How ‘bout that,” he says, a vague surprise in his voice. I suddenly get this strange feeling of déjà vu. He withdraws his arm from my shoulder. I’d almost forgotten it was there until the weight was gone. He starts to slow his pace and takes out some keys from his pockets. After he opens the door and pushes it gently open he remains at the side of the door. Oh, he’s waiting for me to go in. I flash him a small smile and go inside the room. 

As I was taking in my surroundings Jean says, “Make yourself at home,” as he strolls away with his laundry basket tucked between his hand and hip. 

The more I look around the more I feel that I accidentally stepped out of the dorms and walked into a small apartment. The way the place was set up felt a lot more domestic than my dorm. There’s a little eating area complete with a few chairs, a microwave and two mini fridges at one side and a little bookshelf next to a desk at the other. The small coffee table in front of the cozy looking couch made the room feel even more comfortable. Honestly I‘m surprised a dorm room could be this nice looking, especially with the combined aesthetic from three different people. I mean, not that I think Eren and Armin have bad taste or anything like that. But I just can’t put my finger on why this place just seems to look a lot more relaxed. As I ponder what was different about this place a giant draws in my focus.

A sleek, ebony TV sits in the front of the room. How could I have missed it? This thing is like a sort of electronic king demanding recognition as soon as you walk in. And here I’d been, ignoring this majestic beauty. 

“T-Titan…THAT’S A TITANIC TV OH MY GOD,” I squeak out as I approach it. Really how big was this thing? There’s only one way to find out. I get down on the ground and line my feet with the end of the gargantuan TV. 

“Jean! This thing is huge!” I exclaim from the floor. Had he seen this thing yet? Oh man I wonder what it’s like watching horror movies with a screen that huge. My eyes linger in pure awe, tracing over the slick, black frame and the monumental glossy screen.

A laugh erupts and Jean is standing by the couch with his eyes shut and a huge smile that could light up a stadium. Honestly seeing him laugh so hard sends a small shock down my neck. I don’t care if he’s laughing at me, knowing I made him smile that big was something I’ll probably carry with me for the rest of the day. I’m lucky to have seen it. 

After his laughs dissipate into small chuckles I get back up from the ground and smooth out my shirt. The floor isn’t exactly dirty but Marco Bodt doesn’t walk around with wrinkly shirts. Unless I’m sick. Or sleepy. Or both. I look over at Jean, his cheeks finally back to their usual pigment.

“I’ve never seen one this big before,” I say as my eyes scanned over to the TV once again. It’s still weird, getting used to seeing all these big and new things being within reach. I remember back home the most hi-tech thing tangible was my phone. 

“Hah… Yeah, I guess it is pretty big,” Jean says with a smugly. He brushes past me and sits down on the couch. As I scan my eyes over the TV once again I hear Jean chuckle under his breath.

“You want to know a secret?” he begins, “It’s even better when you turn it on.”

I turn my head around eagerly beaming at him. Can he read my mind? Or was I being too obvious? Either way I’m in for a treat. 

“Well I bet it is!” I make my way over next to him and plopped down next to him. The couch is as comfy as I thought it was. My feet start tapping together at the toes as I look around for the remote. Surely it has one. Is it big or small? 

“Jean how do you turn it on? Can you show me? I really want to see what it’s like when it’s all juiced up and ready to go!” I feel like a kid with a new toy but what can I say? This is exciting.

Jean shakes his head slightly with a small grin as he leans forward and pulls open a door on the coffee table. There are a few game controllers and a long, black remote sitting safely in the compartment. I didn’t even notice he has a few game consoles. He shuts the door with his foot and presses a button on the remote. A small rectangular blue light glows at the bottom left corner of the TV as a small twinkle chimes as the screen flicks on.

“So what do you want to watch? We could pop in a movie, find something on Netflix, or play a game or something,” he suggests. He raises his index finger over towards the bookcase. 

“There’s a bunch of movies and games over there if you wanna look through them.”

I tilt my head slightly to the left and thought about what kind of things Jean would enjoy based on his personality. Would he be competitive in a game? How would he react if he lost? I really don’t want to upset him or anything. After a moment I look over at the shelf and scanned over the various DVDs, taking in all the choices. There are a lot of different genres however it’s hard to tell which films belonged to whom. Jean seems like the kind of guy who would love an action flick. Unsure of what kind of movie we could both enjoy, I make a suggestion. 

"I'm fine with any kind of movie. It's your dorm, so I think you should pick. Honestly I can watch anything."  
Jean bites his lip and glances over towards the case, his eyes scanning over the different DVDs. He seems to be thinking quite a bit when his eyebrows lift slightly. He walks over to the shelf and grabs a case. On his way back to the couch he tosses the case at me. Thank god my clumsiness was starting to tone it down, I can’t imagine how embarrassed I’d be if I didn’t catch it. 

“How do you feel about that one?” Jean asks as I look at the movie he picked. The black case has a familiar gray cross and the title ‘The Boondock Saints’ in red lettering. 

"I love the Boondock Saints! Connor and Murphy are the best and I love the scenes, not to mention how great Smecker is!" I ramble on, excitement swelled in my chest. How great was it that we had so much in common? In realization that I had been running my mouth at 110 miles per hour, I finally inhale in an attempt to catch my breath. I look over at Jean and shift my eyes onto my shoes. My hand found its way, grappling the back of my neck and I chuckle awkwardly. 

"I, I uh, mean sure. I'm totally fine with that." I begin mentally chiding myself and manage to get a quick peek at Jean's face after my mini-explosion.  
Jean just smiles at me as he takes the case while patting my shoulder.

“Dude… Relax. I’ve already gotten in a fight to protect your honor. You’re kinda stuck with me by this point. So please, feel free to speak your mind,” he teases.

After he puts the movie in and moves back to the couch he smiles devilishly and says, “And my favorite part is when they shoot the cat.”

My mouth drops open in the most ridiculous manner. 

"J-Jean! That's so mean!" I whisper loudly. My hands rise up to my face and cover my mouth.

"It was just a poor cat, getting along with his feline life. That cat had dreams. He had mice to chase and dreams to dream." I look over at Jean and try to make the best pout I could manage. I tuck my arms under each other for further emphasis as I begin to sink into the couch, hunched over, crossing my legs. Unable to stand the thought of how ridiculously dramatic I probably appear my lip starts to quiver as I use all internal control to suppress laughter.

“I can’t help it. The timing was hysterical… The looks on the guys faces,” Jean begins. He sounds a bit defensive but not too much. Kind of like someone caught him drinking straight from the milk jug. 

“Tell me you didn’t giggle despite yourself. Not even a little….”

Oh man, I can't take it anymore. I’m at my limit; the burning sensation in the pit of my abdomen won’t let me go on. I let out a loud, snort-filled guffaw and I topple over and fall on the ground. The thud was hard but I keep laughing regardless of the now small throb in my hip. The blood rushes to my face, reddening deeper with each giggle. I sit back up and wipe away a few tears. Somehow I manage to calm down enough to form a coherent sentence. 

"Oh gosh, Jean I'm sorry about that. I'm just messing with you a little bit. But I kept thinking about how silly my face looked I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Oh, geez, my stomach hurts now," I say with a few more tiny laughs.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Jean gapes at me, his mouth opened wide in shock from my performance. 

He pouts slightly, “That’s cold…. I actually felt bad, you jerk. You sounded so serious.” 

He shakes his head a bit and grumbles, “Asshole…” while crossing his arms. A small smirk spreads over his face as he looks down at me. 

“Seems like freckled Jesus over here has a dark side,” he grins.

I set my fingers on my cheeks.  
“Freckled Jesus? Since when have I earned that kind of title?” I smile slightly and wonder how long ago he made that nickname for me. 

"If I'm freckled Jesus than what does that make you?" I ask. Since he gave me a nickname I guess it’s only fair I give him one too. Isn’t that something friends do? Let’s see, what would be a good name for Jean…Suddenly inspiration hits me. 

"I know! Since we both like these movies I can call you Pony Boy! You know, because you have blond hair!” I wonder if he would get the reference from the movie we were about to watch. After all I’d just teased him and he got a bit scorned like Murphy did when Connor joked about him wanting to dye his hair blond and started shouting, ‘Stay gold, Pony Boy.’ 

“What do you think?” I ask, curious if I got his approval.

Jean’s laugh filled the room as he mulls the idea over. “There are worse things to be called I guess. And that is one hell of a movie,” he laughs.

He nods and looks over at me with those smiling eyes, “Yeah… Alright, I can dig it.”

Everything just felt so right, I don’t know why but nicknames made me feel more comfortable with people. It was like a special thing in between the two of us. Wow, when did I get so cheesy? I sit back down on the couch with the small victory still fresh on my mind. Then another thought pops up.   
“Do I really have a dark side?“ I think as I toss the idea around.

I guess I wasn’t thinking as quietly as I believed because Jean responds.

“I don’t know. You just seem like such a perfect saint. Which leads me to believe you have to have a dark side. No one’s that good all the time.”  
I smirk at the thought of being called a saint.

"I'm nowhere near perfect, but thank you for viewing me like that. It's actually one of the nicest things anyone's told me." It stirs my chest slightly receiving such a high compliment form someone I’d just met. But I can’t be Saint Marco all the time. He must know. 

"But if it makes you feel better, I do have one 'dark' trait about me," I say while shifting my eyes around the room to heighten Jean’s suspicions before I deliver the kill. I move to Jean’s side and cup my hand close to his ear. 

I barely breathe out, "I really like horror movies."

After I tell him my big secret Jean simply laughs it off while shaking off the built up tension. 

“God, is that it? That’s your big, dark secret?” he smiles.

After he settles down some more he asks, “Alright, so what kinda horror movies are we talkin’ here? Ones that are suspenseful and make you question reality? Gory ones full of jump scares? Or my personal favorite, ones that are so bad that they’re just hilarious instead?”  
Trying my hardest not to sound like some kind of macabre creep, I shyly look down at the floor to avoid his eyes. 

“Well, I really like the gory, bloody, have-you-on-the-edge-of-your-seat kind of movies. Some of my personal favorites are the ‘Grave Encounters’ and ‘V/H/S’ types of movies. Mockummentaries are my favorite. There’s something about being scared and shook to the core that attracts me.” I’ve always felt a little weird knowing that I liked horror so much. I really didn't want people to think I was a creepy or weird. In all honesty I just really love the thrill of being scared.   
I look over at Jean, looking for disproval but instead see him nodding his head. 

“Good call. I’m impressed, actually. I wouldn’t have guessed that. But it sounds like you’ve got good taste. We should have a marathon some time.” The relief hit me like a cool breeze on a sweltering day. I was afraid Jean would think I was a weirdo but here he was offering to have a marathon with me. 

“We could have it here. But heads up, we’d probably have to put up with my roommate too. And his… uh… I don’t even know what to call her, honestly,” Jean continues. 

“They aren’t too bad, I guess. Just… loud. And Sasha gets crumbs on everything.”  
I beam from the all the new possibilities of friendship. Jean is a really neat guy.

"I would love to have marathon with you. I'm really glad that you're such a great guy, Jean. I hope we can become really good friends this year. And I'd be fine with whoever as long as it meant I got to hang out with you some more!" I gush.

Jean rubs his neck and speaks softly, “Yeah, I hope we can too… But I’m really not that great of a guy…” He keeps his eyes in front, almost hesitating to speak.

“I’m kind of an asshole actually… But at least I’m an honest asshole,” he says with a strained laugh.

Its little upsetting hearing him say that. He was so much more than that. I sigh and think of how to respond in the best way.

“I don’t think you could be that much of an asshole if you’ve been this nice to me already Jean. I know I don’t know you very well but I don’t think you’re that bad of a guy. You   
seem like you have very strong convictions even though you can be a little hot headed. It makes me a little sad that you can’t see yourself like I do.” I hope that wasn’t too open to say. Trying to change the subject I decide to ask about something that had been on my mind. 

“Hey, Jean? Is it okay if we exchange phone numbers? I mean I can understand if it’s too soon or you’d rather not have me bothering you, so please don’t feel pressured if you’d rather wait a while.”  
He reaches down into his pocket and holds his phone towards me. 

“Yeah, no of course. How else will we plan the movie night?” He smiles delicately and encourages, “Here, trade me.”  
I take his phone and exchange his for mine.

“It’s nothing that impressive. Just a simple AT&T slider phone,” I warn. I think I was the only person out of all my friends to have a phone with even a touch screen. I wasn’t able to afford a new phone back home so I just tried to keep it simple.   
As I put my contact information into his phone I hear Jean clicking his tongue. 

“Oh, buddy…” he says sympathetically, “We’ve got to get you upgraded to a smartphone. They make things so much easier. And now that we’re in college I can guarantee you it would come in handy.”

After we were both done we gave each back our phones. I scroll down through my contacts to learn Jean’s last name. In white letters read ‘Jean Pony Boy Kirschtein’. His little extra add in pries a small giggle out of me. It’s nice seeing both his name and his nickname there. It was something I gave him and he actually used it. Feeling a little spontaneous I decide to make it even more personal. With great speed I get to my camera and point it at an unsuspecting Jean. 

“Jean! Heads up!” I advise playfully.  
Jean tries to look up at what was happening but gets blinded by the flash from my camera. 

“Hey, what the hell was that?!” he hisses out.   
I study the photo but there was nothing but blur. My hand probably moved when the camera was snapping the picture.

"Shoot, it didn't come out like I wanted it to," I chide. 

“Yeah, well maybe if you didn’t go around surprising people you’d get a better picture,” Jean snaps. I stare at my shabby work when inspiration hits me. 

"Jean, we should take a picture together and use them for both of our contact photos!" I smile excitedly.

Jean sighs while taking out his phone, “Fine, but if we’re gonna do this I’m taking the picture. My phone has a better camera. And we can look at the picture while we take it, ‘cause I don’t want to have to do this more than once.” 

He waves his hand at me and said, “Alright, get your ass over here, Freckles."

With a pip in my step I rush over to Jean's side, ecstatic that he agreed. I get next to Jean and place an arm on his shoulder. I still feel incredibly giddy that Jean said that it was okay to have a mutual picture together. Strategically I leave enough room in between us so that I wasn't smashing my face against his, but not too far so that the picture would be awkward. What kind of face should I make? Should it be silly or a bit more serious? I finally decide that a simple smile and peace sign would do. Keep it casual, Bodt.

"Okie dokie, I'm ready whenever you are Pony Boy," I say.

Jean tilts his head a bit and grins smugly while counting down to the picture and then taps the screen. Afterwards he brings the phone towards him to check out the picture.

“Damn… Why do you have to be so much taller than me, anyway?” Jean teases. Soon my phone buzzes and I save the picture. Honestly it looks pretty good. I’m usually terrible in pictures but this one wasn’t so bad. I set it for Jean’s contact picture when a loud gasp startles me. 

“Fuck… I totally forgot about the laundry!” 

"OH NO I DID TOO!" I yelp. I quickly pick up his laundry basket and scuffle down the hallway, making sure not to run into anyone again. While speed walking I walk past a rather   
angry Eren stomping next to a worried Armin. I’ll ask about it later since it'd be no use trying to get any information out of him until Armin calms him down. I get to the laundry room and swing open the door, holding it open for Jean and go in after him. I go over to the washer machine I’d been using and empty the damp clothes into the laundry basket. I lift the basket, close the washing machine door with my elbow, and place the clothes into the dryer with a few fabric sheets. 

"It's a good thing you said something, Jean. It completely slipped my mind,” I say thankfully.

“Yeah. Well… We made it so no harm done, right?” he says while putting his clothes into the dryer. 

“Hey, what time is your first class tomorrow? Or do you have class?” he asks.

"Uh, I actually managed to get Fridays off somehow. How about you? I'd hate to keep you out this late knowing you have classes to attend to tomorrow, especially if it’s early in the morning." The time had flown by when I was with Jean. I didn't even realize how late it had been since we were in his dorm. It felt like that one sci-fi movie about this when an alien sucked the time out of their company in order to live forever. However, Jean was certainly not an alien so I giggle quietly at how silly that would be. But I do wonder if Jean had caught a glimpse of Eren and Armin on our way to the laundry room. The chances are slim though because even I barely managed to catch a glimpse of Eren storming off in the hall.

Jean whistles, “Alright… I can’t even pretend I’m not jealous. Yeah I have class tomorrow. But just one and it’s not ’til 4. Political Science. Shouldn’t be too bad. So don’t worry about keeping me out. I’d be awake anyway. Who needs sleep when they make coffee?” Jean jokes. I laugh at his quirkiness and overall colorful personality. He thought of things so much differently than me. 

Jean continues, “So, do you want to go back and try to catch the tail end of the movie until the dryers are done? Or do you think we should just chill here so we don’t forget again?”

As I was about to answer, a loud stomach growl unleashes powerful warrior's cry. I suddenly felt embarrassment prick at my cheeks. I quickly shove both of my hands into my hoodie pockets and pat my stomach. 

"Uh, actually, would you mind if we ran to get some food somewhere? Like maybe Taco Bell or McDonalds or something? I forgot that I skipped out on dinner. I'll buy something for you also." Earlier I was so preoccupied with other things that I completely forgot about dinner. My metabolism isn't as bad as it was when I was growing up but still I had to eat quite a lot. I hope I'm not being pushy.  
Jean smiled so wide I thought it would get stuck that way.

“That. Is. Brilliant. You’re a fucking genius!” I guess he’s pretty excited over food too. 

“I’m kind of starving too, actually. And I don’t have anything left in my room ‘cause Sasha ate it all,” he complains with a slight scorn. 

“But dude. Totally don’t worry about buying me something. I’ve got it.” I try to object but Jean beats me to it. 

“In fact, let me get yours too. You need to save up to replace that phone of yours,” he says as he walks out of the laundry room. 

“Let me just go grab my wallet. Oh! Do you wanna drive or should I?” he asks as I follow him back to his room. 

He’s really been such a nice person that I can’t help but smile at all the generosity. I’d been curious if I’d find any nice people here and thankfully I had. 

“Since I suggested I’ll drive. It’s the least I could do for dragging you out like this. You can pick wherever we go, I’ll eat just about anything,” I say trying to walk fast enough to walk beside him.

While walking to Jean's dorm I start to hear faint muffled noises while passing by dorm rooms. Trying to decipher the sounds I listen intently. What's going on in there? It kind of sounds like someone's working out or almost crying. But it's really late right now. What could they be…Oh. Oh my god. The cogs turn in my head and a violent blush spreads from my cheeks to my ears.   
Jean laughs at me but the laughter dies down once we got in front of his door and we find the source of the noise.  
He turns towards me with dimness in his eyes.

“I’m really… really sorry about this. And if you want to wait here I wouldn’t blame you at all.” He speaks as if he was about to deploy on a dangerous mission. He turns back around, draws in a deep breath and vanishes inside the room.

I decide that if Jean was going to suffer, he sure wasn't going to suffer alone. So, I bite the bullet and march in after him. I know the sounds were obscene but once we were inside the room the phrases that were being said in a lustful, hoarse voice only got more distinct and graphic. My face burns even hotter than before as I try to ignore every noise the best I could. Although I try to walk near Jean, my poor ears couldn't take much more so I just freeze up. The heat spreads from my face to the back of my neck. I can't believe some of the lewd things that were being spat. C’mon Marco, think about fennec foxes, think about pizza, think about Robert Rodriguez…call who what?!

After a few minutes of awkward suffering Jean finds his wallet and grabs me by the shoulder to lead me back into the light.  
Once we make it out and Jean shuts the door I regain the ability to move. Jean clears his throat and softly mutters, “Told you it’s a little awkward…”  
I try hard to get back into adult mode. After all, this was college and people did...those things. It was to be expected. With these years came relationships, libido and all of those kinds of things. For some people at least. But no matter how I try I can't shake off that heat on my neck and the uncomfortable pins and needles in my stomach. God knows how Jean felt; he was the one who had to face those two after this encounter. The look on Jean's face is one of both shock and mortification. He keeps his eyes from coming into contact with mine. With a sigh, I grip Jean's shoulder and try to be as compassionate as I can manage.

"Well, that was something, wasn't it?" I joke weakly. 

"Anyways," I begin as I pat my stomach, "If we don't get some food soon I think I could just about faint!"

Jean’s utter mortification seemingly melts away with the cry of my rumbling tummy. His eyes crinkle and the toothy grin accompanied by a hearty laugh shatter any awkward vibes remaining. He snorts, shaking his head in an attempt to regain some composure.

“Wow… Still thinking about food at a time like this. That is impressive. Alright then, lead the way, Freckles. It’s not like I know where you’re parked. Or what your car looks like,” He says sighing the last few snickers off. 

“Well, that would make sense,” I grin while proceeding to lead the way to the parking lot. After making our way through the empty dorm and finally begin approaching my car I remember that I need to unlock the passenger door since the lock wasn’t fully functional. 

"Uh, just one moment!” I request sheepishly before quickening my pace towards the dark green Firebird.  
I quickly shuffle over to the car and leap into the driver seat so I can lean over to unlock the other door before Jean got over. 

“I don’t know why but this door has always given me trouble,” I explain loudly while Jean slowly approaches the door. In my small rush to unlock the door I miss the disbelief in his slacked jaw.

“Wait… This is yours?” He asks with awe in his tone.  
Jean cautiously opens the door, getting in with absolutely gentle moves, like the car was made of eggshell instead of fiberglass. He runs his fingers over the curves of the seat and one hand on the door, mesmerized by the structures and textures.

“This is gorgeous,” he breaths out softly as he took in the car. He quickly whips his head back up to me, his eyes bright with eager approval.

“I think I’m in love with your car,” he confesses. I can’t help but laugh at the honesty in his expression. I guess it was his turn to be impresses with something I had.

“Well, maybe one day if we ever go out for late night fast food I’ll let you drive it,” I say cheerfully while turning the car on. 

“That would be fucking sweet. I would love you forever if I got to drive this thing,” Jean excitedly rambles while taking in the car some more. 

I back out of the space and navigate around the parking lot (finally finding the real exit instead of more parking lot) and make our trip onto the highway. After a few seconds of driving I notice something feels off. There’s light in front so I remembered to turn the headlights on. My mirror is adjusted. The soft tug of seatbelt against my chest is in check. I can hear Jean’s silent ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’. I can hear Jean under his breath and that’s what’s throwing me off. I reach up towards the radio and instinctively press the left bottom button. Soon the car fills with ‘Mr. Brightside’ by The Killers, my favorite band in existence.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind my music. It helps me concentrate better and makes the drive seem less long,” I say while tapping my fingers to the drum beat on the steering wheel.

“Nah, its fine. The Killers are pretty cool,” Jean says. The song plays on and we both just listen as we drive. It’s a comfortable silence. 

“So…Uhhh…” Jean begins. I hum in response but I’m not really sure if he can hear me since Brandon Flowers is serenading. 

“Are you a freshman then?” Jean asks. 

“Uh, actually I’m a sophomore. I transferred here for this semester,” I respond while glancing over to him. It’s a little strange but I keep forgetting that we only met this evening. Jean’s practically a stranger even though he feels like an old friend. I mean, I don’t even know how old he is. We look about the same age but these years it’s a little difficult to tell if someone is 18 or 22. Jean could be in the same year as me or he could be ahead or behind. But it’s not really like if he’s a freshman or senior that he’s necessarily older or younger. I’ve seen some older freshmen around campus. 

“How about you? I kind of forgot to ask earlier,” I say slightly apologetic. 

“I’m a freshman,” He answers. I can’t say I’m shocked that he could be younger but he’s smaller than me and can be a little rowdy. But then again I can say the same about Eren. 

“So… Where’d you transfer from then? Hell… Where are you from period?” Jean asks, the enthusiasm slowly seeping back in.

"Oh, well I'm from New Mexico, Albuquerque, actually. I went to UNM. But it seems I've lost a bit of my tan since I've gotten here,” I explain. I lean up slightly and fish out my keychain from my pocket. 

“See?” I say as I hand it to Jean. He looks over the small plastic keychain with a UNM logo and an earthy canyon landscape. Since we’re getting to know each other I decide to fill him in a little about myself even more.

“I’m actually half Navajo on my mom’s side. My dad’s from Belgium though,” I resume. There hadn’t been many other natives I’d seen (approximately one I’d talked to and about 10 people claiming to have some native blood in them without being able to prove it) and people were always asking about my ethnic background so I decided to go ahead and let him know, save us the time in the future. 

Jean looks at me incredulously, “New Mexico? What made you wake up one day and suddenly go ‘Hmm…You know what sounds fun? Moving to fucking Massachusetts’? Not that I’m complaining about you being here at all. Trust me. But really, moving across the country sounds like a pretty big commitment.”

My fingers clench around the steering wheel as the past threatens to rear its ugly head around the corner. It would be a little bit to chew and I didn't want to make Jean uncomfortable by talking about baggage. That can wait for another day. I clear my throat. 

"Uh, well, there were some complications at home and this was the only school I applied for that offered me a full ride. Not that I don't like it here, because I think I'll have a really good time studying here. But I guess simply put, it just kind of worked out that way. It's kind of funny how life works out that way, isn't it?" I try to say with an upbeat tone.

“Oh…” he says out softly. I wonder if we’re about to have an awkward round of the quiet game until his voice declares the match over before it can even begin.

"Yeah…I guess so. At least you’re here now, right?” Jean says with a more cheerful tone.  
In an attempt to help pick up the mood I try to steer the conversation somewhere else. "Anyway, how did you end up here?"

“As for me, there’s really no super special story. I grew up in Trost, so it was always a bit of a no brainer. I thought about studying somewhere else just to get away, but I don’t know. Maybe in the future,” he shrugs. 

“And this way I already know everything about this place so I can make sure to show you all the highlights. Just leave it to me,” He winks. 

Gratuity pools in my chest. I know that I had a habit of showing my emotions in very subtle ways but I’m glad that Jean could pick them up. He went along with letting me hold off the conversation about my situation for a while longer. I smile, glad to know we could stay like this for now. 

Before I knew it we finally made it to Trost Ave. The lights glow in the night sky as the fast food restaurants beckon us with promises of food. Unsure of where Jean would like to eat I look over at him to ask. Although I didn't notice it before Jean's eyes were a very vibrant shade of hazel. They look warm but had that devilish glint that distinguished Jean's expression. I shake it off, remembering that staring is probably rude and ask, "Where would you like to eat at?"  
Jean looks over the establishments and hums to himself.

“Let’s just go to McDonalds. Quick, easy, and I want a McFlurry and some fries,” he says.

I nod and drive us over to wait in line. While waiting I try to glance at the menu prices since they’d be different than what I was accustomed to but alas the tiny lettering foils my plans. The smell of burgers wafts into the car and my stomach starts grumbling in annoyance. 

“I think I’m going to get a Big Mac, a Powerade, and an apple pie. Wait, I think I’ll get two apple pies,” I say to myself. We approach the order screen and I parrot off the list we formed together. Wait, what kind did he want again?

“Jean, what kind of McFlurry did you want? Sorry, I guess I wasn’t paying attention,” I ask sheepishly. 

"M&M." He answers. 

"Actually, get a double bacon cheeseburger too. All this talk of food is making me hungry." He says while beginning the squirm around for something in his pocket. He pulls out a debit card and hands it to me.

"There. Like I said, this time's on me,” Jean says with a sly grin. I’ll pay him back later somehow.  
After paying for the food at the first window we pull up to the second one. It was going great until I saw the worker.

“Alright, good evening sir! Do you need anything Extra?” the chipper voice asks. I look up to decline and froze.  
The worker has bright carroty locks and the most dramatic green eyes I’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. There are two small moles dotting his chin and his smile is almost too friendly. 

“Uh, sir?” he asks, bringing me out of my little pansexual panic. 

"What? Oh! Uh, no we're fine! Thank you though," I sputter. 

The worker simply chuckles and grins once again. "Okay, than. Have a great night!"

After closing the window I pull out of the driveway and hand Jean all the items I’d received from one of the cutest redheads I’ve talked to in my life.   
Jean says nothing of the little happening and as we got back onto the highway I believed I was in the clear.

“So…What was that all about?” Jean teases.

Crap.

I sip at the drink while trying to think of an excuse. There had to be some kind of rational excuse, c’mon, think think think. I pluck my lips off the straw and spew the first thing that comes to mind. 

"I was thinking about whether or not I remembered to order the two apple pies that I was going to give Eren and Armin later. Sometimes I completely blank out on things, you know?" I end with a slightly broken laugh. God, that sounds totally made up but what was I supposed to say to Jean? I silently pray that Jean would buy it.

“Uh huh… Suuuurrrreee,” he coyly remarks. I’d always been a bad liar.

“So… Eren and Armin? Are they your roommates?” he asks, letting it go.

“Yeah, I actually talked to them a few times before I moved out here. One of my friends from back home made me go on a video chat site but we ended up talking to those two for a long time. They actually suggested I try for here and well, here I am,” I smile. The whole situation was really incredible actually, that out of all the random selections that I’d managed to befriend those two. They helped me a lot and I’m eternally grateful to them. So, getting them a few apple pies once in a while was a small token of appreciation.

“That’s pretty cool. It’s good at least that you already knew someone when you got here. My roommate is Connie. He’s short and bald and loud and kinda a moron. But he’s alright. You’ll probably meet him and his best friend Sasha soon. And then our suite mates are Reiner and Bertholdt… who… I uh… believe you’re familiar with now,” Jean falters while shoving ice cream into his mouth.   
My face flushes, remembering all the sounds from before. 

“Well, although I didn’t meet them I definitely heard them,” I remark, feeling a little lewd for saying it but the drive thru incident put me a little on edge. Shortly after, we pull into the dorms again and I score my same parking space. I shut the car off and get out, managing to grab onto the bag of food and drink while opening the door and locking it. After climbing out I swing my hip against the door, shutting it closed. 

“If you could hit the lock before you close the door I would appreciate it a lot!” I ask. The locks on the car have always been a bit stubborn, especially the passenger door. I wonder if I said that too loudly, I don’t want to wake anyone up. Which reminds me; if Reiner and Bert weren’t finished with their business Jean might have difficulty getting some sleep tonight. Maybe if Eren and Armin didn't mind, Jean could crash at our place.

“Yeah, I think the whole floor probably heard them,” Jean says after closing the car door and catching up with me to the pavement. 

“I bet they’re out cold by now. Especially if they were drunk. Which with Reiner wouldn’t surprise me. But Bertl… Ehh, who knows?” he shrugs.   
After we make it back into the building he begins again, “Either way I’ll probably play it safe and sleep with my iPod on tonight. I bet the clothes are dry now. What do you think?”

“I forgot again! Oh jeez, Jean, how am I ever going to remember my laundry if you don't remind me?" I say while frowning at my own forgetfulness. As we walk up to the dorm I think about how to bring up the option of him staying over without it seeming kind of rushed or desperate. Honestly I love hanging out with Jean, even though it had only been a day. I felt that we could really become good friends but I don't want to spoil anything by seeming too attached or clingy. I toss the idea over and over when I finally come to a decision.

"Hey, uh, Jean? If they're still, um, doing the thing or they start doing it again just shoot me a text and you can come over to my dorm and hang out there if you'd like,” I offer in hopes that it wasn’t weird.  
He pauses, looking over at me.

“Yeah? That’d be okay? Oh God, you just became my hero, you little life saver you,” he smiles and sighs contently.

“I bet it’ll be alright for the rest of the night, but knowing them I’m gonna have to take you up on that sooner or later.”

He didn’t get weirded out and he was actually okay with the offer, thank the high heavens. I’m happy knowing that someone was there to help him out. And it makes me even happier knowing that person is me. We make a stop to the laundry room, getting all of our fresh clothes out of the dryers. As we head back towards the dorms I realize we’d have to say our goodbyes and call it a night. I feel a little ridiculous for feeling sad but I know I’ll see him again. Plus I can tell Eren and Armin about it.  
We get in front of my dorm and I turn to Jean. 

“Well, this is me. I had a lot of fun tonight, Jean. Thank you for being so nice to me. It’s nice knowing I can call you my friend. Just shoot me a text whenever you feel like hanging out again,” I beam. 

“Yeah, absolutely. It wasn’t so bad, was it?” He smirks.

“Well, good luck with Reiner and Bert. Good night,” I smile while putting my hand on the door knob.

“I don’t think Reiner and Bertl will be a problem. If they were still going at it I bet we could hear them from here,” he jokes. I gave him another smirk, laughing softly. 

“Night, Marco…” he bids farewell and I turn around to go inside. 

As soon as I step into dorm, there is Eren, lying on the couch and Armin sitting next to him with an uneasy expression. Unaware if Eren was asleep or not I mouth at Armin the words, ‘What happened?’ 

Armin sighs and responds quietly, "He got into a scuffle with this one guy and campus security let them both off with a warning. Of course they only got involved after Eren had the guy pinned to the wall. That guy said something about me having 'a small ass' and how maybe if I had a rack he'd consider 'giving me a good time'. After I told him I was a guy he started spewing some things and Eren, well, you know." 

That kind of sounds like that guy Jean and I ran into earlier but there isn’t really anyway of knowing that for sure. 

"Sounds rough. Well, I got you both some apple pies so I'll put them on the counter," I whisper as I walk to the small kitchen area. 

"I'm going to turn in for the night," I tell Armin while walking to my room. He nods at me and continues to run his fingers through Eren’s hair.  
I shut the door behind me and change into my sleeping clothes. I plop down onto the bed, wrapping myself up into a burrito of quilt.

“Jean Kirschtein,” I whisper into the blankets. It’s the only words I remember thinking about before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
